Rolonda Watts
|birthplace = Winston-Salem, North Carolina |family = Roland Watts Velma Gibson Watts |yearsactive = 1992-present }}Rolonda Garnelle Watts is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Professor Wiseman in the animated children's television show Curious George. Biography Watts was born on July 12, 1959, in Winston-Salem, North Carolina, to Roland and Velma Gibson Watts. Why Watts wanted to be an actress isn't known. What is known is that Watts graduated from Spelman College, Columbia University Graduate School of Journalism, and Winston-Salem State University. Watts got her first on-screen role in 1992, when she was cast as a Reporter for an episode of the dramatic series Lifestories: Families in Crisis. Watts got her first major recurring-role in 1997, when she was cast as Vivica Shaw, the spiteful ex-girlfriend of Ray Campbell, for 6 episodes of the sitcom Sister, Sister. Since then, Watts has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Proud Family, Rugrats, Return to Babylon, Broken Roads, I Will Follow You Into the Dark, The Penguins of Madagascar, Days of Our Lives, Soul Ties, Special Agent Oso, Curious George, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Watts portrayed Doctor Melissa Meyers in the Season Fourteen episode "Rule 34". Filmography *The Marcus Garvey Story (2019) - Amy Garvey *Criminal Minds - "Rule 34" (2018) TV episode - Doctor Melissa Myers *Web Cam Girls (2017) - Principal Lewis *In the Cut (2016) - Beverly Clark *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs - 5 episodes (2016) - Chief Olba (voice) *Mann and Wife - 2 episodes (2015-2016) - Shauna *American Bred (2016) - Juliana Greco *Soul Ties (2015) - Nadine *Sister Code (2015) - Doctor Riley *Curious George - 43 episodes (2006-2015) - Professor Wiseman (voice) *Madea's Tough Love (2015) - Betsy Holiday (voice) *Whitney (2015) - Alberta (uncredited) *Return to Babylon (2013) - Josephine Baker *House Party: Tonight's the Night (2013) - Victoria *Judge Joe Brown (2013) - Announcer (voice) *Broken Roads (2012) - Shirley *I Will Follow You Into the Dark (2012) - Eunice *Good Luck Charlie (2012) - Diane van der Weiss *The Penguins of Madagascar - 2 episodes (2011-2012) - Gladys (voice) *House Arrest (2012) - Parole Officer Grimes *25 Hill (2011) - Mrs. Banner *Tim Alexander's A Mother's Love (2011) - Regina Reynolds *Christmas Mail (2010) - Sally Covington *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Professor Wiseman (voice) *League of Legends (2009) - Illaoi (voice) *Special Agent Oso (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? (2008) - Mrs. Sullivan *Days of Our Lives - 13 episodes (2002-2008) - Cameron Reese *Temptation (2007) - Announcer *Rugrats (2006) - Gospel Singer/Chorus (voice, credited as Rolanda Watts) *Shackles (2005) - June Rutherford *Complete Savages (2005) - Claire *JAG (2004) - Judge Deborah Mayfield *My Wife and Kids (2004) - Angeline Boudreaux *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (2004) - Ms. Morrison (credited as Rolanda Watts) *Yes, Dear (2004) - Sylvia (credited as Rolanda Watts) *The Proud Family (2003) - Reshonda Watson (voice) *The Bold and the Beautiful - 5 episodes (2003) - Attorney Julie Shoemaker *Boston Public (2003) - Monica Clemens *Maniac Magee (2003) - Mrs. Beale *One on One (2003) - Doctor Taylor *For Your Love (2002) - Doctor Covington *The District (2001) - Mrs. Waters *7th Heaven - 2 episodes (2001) - Sylvia Carter *18 Wheels of Justice (2001) - Laure-Anne Betrie *The Division (2001) - Doctor *Rude Awakening (2000) - Marcus' Lawyer *The West Wing (2000) - Melissa *Best Actress (2000) - Rolonda Watts (credited as Rolanda Watts) *The Steve Harvey Show (2000) - Janet *The Jamie Foxx Show (1999) - Bonita Walters *Sister, Sister - 6 episodes (1997-1998) - Vivica Shaw *Smart Guy (1998) - Lydia Huckabee *Meet Wally Sparks (1997) - Rolonda Watts *The Stupids (1996) - Talk Show Hostess (credited as Rolanda Watts) *Girl 6 (1996) - Reporter Nita *Lifestories: Families in Crisis (1992) - Reporter 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses